


bringing your beta home for christmas

by Ravenspear



Series: tumblr wolf [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/pseuds/Ravenspear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, in Scott’s opinion, it’s Derek that’s entirely to blame for everything.</p><p>If he hadn’t climbed through Scott’s window at quarter to midnight two days before Christmas, absolutely none of what followed would have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bringing your beta home for christmas

In the end, in Scott’s opinion, it’s Derek that’s entirely to blame for everything.

If he hadn’t climbed through Scott’s window at quarter to midnight two days before Christmas (for some totally uncalled for frowning and whisper-yelling about how alphas don’t take stupid risks and almost get themselves killed saving a beta that was totally holding his own against a wendigo, what the hell were you thinking), absolutely none of what followed would have happened.

Scott’s grandmother would never have been prompted to open Scott’s bedroom door to see Scott dressed for bed, standing a bit closer to Derek than maybe would have seemed appropriate for a non-werewolf, and with his hand on Derek’s neck, which means Scott wouldn’t have had to fish around for an excuse, any excuse, which means that Scott would never have uttered the the word “boyfriend” in the first place.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Derek says, scowling as he catches the tie Scott throws at him. It’s red and has reindeer on it, and he hates it with every fiber of his being. “I’m not the one who lied to your grandmother.”

Scott glares back at him from inside the bathroom where he’s trying and failing to execute a Windsor with his own tie (which is patterned like a decorated Christmas tree, and suddenly Derek hates his red reindeer one a bit less). “Well, you weren’t exactly helping me come up with a better explanation why I had you in my bedroom in the middle of the night,” he grumbles.

“Fair enough,” he says, trying to layer as much sarcasm into the words as he possibly can. “But why am I here for Christmas dinner?”

“Because my grandmother made me promise with her evil magic powers- ugh why doesn’t this work?” Scott undoes the failed Windsor, and Derek hates how fucking weak he is when he steps closer and takes the tie from Scott’s hand.

“Here, let me,” he says, slipping the tie around Scott’s neck and beginning the knot. He hasn’t done this since he was sixteen, but his hands still remember how to loop the fabric around itself into the knot his mother taught him when he was ten, and then there it is, the trinity knot resting snugly against Scott’s throat, and this was such a fucking bad idea.

“Wow, that looks really cool,” Scott says, fingers coming up to brush against it after Derek’s fall away. He looks up at Derek with a smile. “Unexpected for a guy that lives and breathes denim and leather jackets.”

Derek snorts, ignoring the way his fingers still tingle, and the annoying warmth in his stomach at Scott’s smile. “I have hidden depths,” he deadpans.

“Clearly,” Scott agrees, straightening his tie in the mirror and smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt. “So what’s my uncle’s name?”

“Leon,” Derek recites from memory as he slides the awful reindeer tie around his own neck and starts tying it. “He’s a lawyer, and married to Indah, an anthropology professor, and they have two toddlers, Agnes and Iskandar. They live in San Diego, like your grandmother.”

“And my aunt?”

“Angela. She studies engineering in San Francisco. And if she asks me, yes, you totally think she’s the cool aunt.”

Scott smiles. “Great. Yeah, this will totally go well. I have a good feeling,” he says, and Derek wonders if he’s telling him, or just trying to convince himself. “Now we just have to survive my mom’s constant smugness for a few hours.”

Derek can barely wait (and he hates how not-sarcastic that thought really is).

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [tumblr](http://letscottmccallbehappy2k17.tumblr.com/), if you wanna talk about stuff and also things


End file.
